Stratagème
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS, Slash. Kanda s'interroge. D'où peut bien provenir cette montagne de boîtes de chocolats, bonbons et autres cochonneries ? De l'esprit machiavélique d'Allen, évidemment...


**Auteur : **Inrainbowz, yo !

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **D. Gray Man est la propriété d'Hoshino-sama, merci *-*. Le délire qui suit est de moi (nettement moins gratifiant il est vrai...)

**Résumé : **OS, Slash. Kanda s'interroge. D'où peut bien provenir cette montagne de boîtes de chocolats, bonbons et autres cochonneries ? De l'esprit machiavélique d'Allen, évidemment...

**Note :** Deuxième OS de la 16ième nuit du Fof (moi c'est ma 3ième) sur le thème **_Sucrerie_**. A ne pas prendre au sérieux... si vous vous demandez des trucs à propos des nuits... Bah demandez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Stratagème<strong>

Kanda resta un très long moment perplexe en entrant dans la chambre d'Allen Walker.

D'ordinaire ce n'était jamais lui qui découchait. Kanda faisait clairement comprendre au jeune exorciste qu'il ne bougerait certainement pas de son lit et Allen se faisait un plaisir de venir l'y rejoindre. Et puis sa chambre était la plus spacieuse de toute façon. Mais ce soir il avait décidé que pour une fois, il pourrait bien faire un effort pour son amant et se rendre lui-même dans sa chambre, histoire de le surprendre un peu. Parce qu'il lui arrivait parfois de craindre – en fait, surtout quand Lavi venait tester sur lui ses talents de psychologue conjugal – que le jeune homme ne se sente un jour un peu trop délaissé et ne décide d'aller se trouver quelqu'un de plus attentionné. Même si Allen lui assurait régulièrement que même s'il devenait aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace et qu'il se mettait à le rejeter de toutes ses forces il continuerait inlassablement à lui courir après – et accessoirement à l'aimer autant que faire se peut – ça ne le dispensait pas de vouloir entretenir un peu l'émoi du jeune exorciste. C'est donc pour cela qu'il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'Allen.

Oui, il était resté à la porte. Pour une raison assez simple : il était dans l'incapacité physique de faire un pas de plus.

Un rapide calcul lui apprit qu'il y avait pas moins de trente-et-une boîtes colorées, de taille et de forme variée et exhalant une fort odeur de sucre, qui se tenait entre lui et le lit étroit de l'habitant des lieux, occupés à se délecter d'une sucette ronde de la taille d'une boule de billard.

Rejetant tout d'abord les pensées peu chastes qui assaillaient l'esprit du kendoka à cette simple vision, il signala sa présence au plus jeune qui, trop occupé par sa dégustation, ne l'avait même pas remarqué, d'un très aimable :

« Eh, Moyashi, c'est quoi tout ça ? »

Il désignait plus ou moins ce qui semblait être, après un examen un peu plus approfondi, des boîtes de chocolats, de bonbons et de pâtisseries.

La remarque ramena Allen sur terre et il détacha sa bouche de la sucrerie pour poser un regard brillant sur son amant.

« Ah, Kanda, bonjour ! »

L'interpellé tressaillit imperceptiblement. Le visage du jeune homme irradiait de bonheur et le ton de sa voix en disait long sur la joie que la simple vision du brun lui provoquait. Kanda eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se reprendre, comme toujours quand Allen lui montrait sans raison un tel débordement impromptu de tendresse.

« Ouais, bonjour. Bon, alors ?

-Alors quoi ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'une langue gourmande venait lécher brièvement la sucette luisante de salive. Kanda regarda ailleurs.

« C'est QUOI tout ça ? » répéta-t-il avec plus d'insistance, commençant doucement à trouver tout cela très ennuyeux.

« Ah, ça… Ben… tu ne sais pas quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? »

Le cerveau du plus âgé se mit aussitôt à carburer, mis à mal par la question fatidique redouté par tous les amants négligents ou tête en l'air. Anniversaire ? Non, ils l'avaient fêtés quelques semaines plus tôt, assez sportivement d'ailleurs… ne pas s'égarer. Noël ? N'importe quoi, ça se saurait. Fête ? On s'en fout complètement. Alors…

« C'est la St Valentin Yû ! »

Kanda ne releva même pas l'utilisation de son prénom tant l'annonce était grave. La fête des amoureux… Bien sûr qu'il s'en foutait complètement mais… Mais pas de mais, en fait. Le ton d'Allen était indulgent et il souriait toujours, pas le moins du monde déçu que le brun ait oublié ce jour inutile.

« Ah… et ? Je te préviens, je n'ai rien pour toi. »

Hmmm, vu la moue attristée du jeune homme, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

« T'inquiète, c'est pas grave, je me suis débrouillé. »

Toujours perplexe, Kanda constata que oui, effectivement, il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé, en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil au nombre impressionnant de paquet qui s'étalaient sur le sol.

« Mais alors d'où ça vient ?

-Tu vois bien, ce sont des chocolats de St Valentin ! Enfin il n'y a pas que des chocolats, il y aussi de la guimauve, des pâtes de fruit, des bonbons au caramel, des…

-Mais d'où ça sort bordel ? » le coupa Kanda qui perdait clairement patience. Qui avait OSÉ offrir des chocolats à SON mec déjà ? Bon d'accord, personne n'était au courant, à part ce crétin de Lavi, et Lenalee aussi parce qu'Allen la considérait comme « une si bonne amie qu'il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça » et aussi parce que Kanda le soupçonnait de vouloir par la même décourager la jeune femme de lui faire de l'œil. Ah et aussi Reever qui les avait surpris une fois dans les bains mais bordel ce n'était pas la question.

C'est alors qu'Allen sourit doucement, très gentiment, et déclara sur un ton parfaitement innocent, comme si c'était l'évidence même :

« Eh bien… j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que chez moi à la St Valentin on offrait des sucreries à tous les gens qui comptent pour nous, pour leur prouver notre affection. »

Kanda eu quelques secondes de battement avant de s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte et de se passer une main lasse sur le visage. Tout de suite ça devenait plus clair. Tout le monde aimait Allen au sein de la Congrégation, même des types dont Kanda n'avait jamais entendu parler saluaient aimablement son amant dans les couloirs et engageaient la conversation de bonne grâce.

« Bon sang, t'es impossible… » soupira le brun en s'avançant prudemment dans la pièce, prenant garde à ne pas écraser un des précieux présents du jeune homme.

« Bah quoi ? » rétorqua celui-ci en enfournant un chocolat au lait fourré à la pâte d'amande dans le gouffre sans fond qui lui servait de bouche. Le brun jugea inutile de continuer le débat et préféra passer rapidement à autre chose.

« L'ennui c'est que je n'ai pas de trucs sucrés et collants pour toi… » remarqua Kanda en se rapprochant soudainement du jeune exorciste qui lui offrit un sourire resplendissant avant de se pendre à son cou.

« Mais toi tu peux m'offrir autre chose Yû » murmura-t-il doucement.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » répondit-il pour la forme en posant d'autorité ses lèvres sur celles, sucrées et collantes, d'Allen.

« T'es vraiment un malade » crut-il tout de même bon de faire remarquer à son amant avant de passer totalement à d'autres types de préoccupations.

Inventer des coutumes stupides pour des sucettes et des bâtons de sucre d'orge, franchement… Le pire c'est qu'Allen ne serait même pas malade ni vaguement nauséeux le lendemain. Juste près à se refaire une orgie de caramel. Enfin, ça ne gênait pas le kendoka outre mesure : lui qui n'aimait pas du tout les sucreries se surprenaient à adorer trouver leur goût sur les lèvres de son amant.

Il se promit d'aller lui acheter une boîte de chocolat dès le lendemain.

« Aaaaah ! Espèce de brute, écrase pas mes bonbons ! Je te déteste ! »

Ou pas.

* * *

><p>Hum hum. J'assume vous savez... Ou pas.<p>

A plus !


End file.
